damon's twice upon a christmas
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: Damon gets a visit from the three christmas ghosts, see why he hates christmas so much.. but can he fix things before its too late.. DELENA LEMON in later chapters xx
1. Chapter 1

**_So in the spirit of christmas.. i've decided to write a christmas story! its basically like a christmas carol, but with my own twist! ;-) i hope you all like ! happy reading, leave a comment..lucy xx_**

**__**Damon gulped down another shot He was sick and tired of hearing christmas, bells, hearing all about how _santa is coming_ and most of all the annoying little kids that would spend hours bellowing out poxy christmas carols outside his door!

The only thing that was forcing him to enjoy this holiday was the one thing that could persuade him to do anything.. Elena.. This was their first christmas together as a couple, she was pretty excited so damon figured that he might aswell of made an effort to look happy, he figured that he would suprise her with a few gifts in the spirit of the occasion.

Suddenly his phone rang, he sighed and picked it up;it was elena, he spoke in a sarcastic tone," let me guess..santa?"

Elena laughed on the other end of the phone," oh come on damon, where's your christmas spirit?" Her voice was like a wind chime, calming, he forgot all about the stress of christmas and sank into her voice," whell why don't you try and sit here listening to the non-_stop_ carols being bellowed at outside my house?" His voice was half hearted," i'll be over in a minuet anyway damon, then we can listen to them _together_ , anyway i need to get the presents together"

Damon sighed, but smiled," elena,what did i say? no presents" Elena giggled on the other end," i decided not to listen to you, ive got some really nice ones i think you'll like" Damon couldn't help but smile.

" since when have you ever listened to me elena?" he laughed a little. Elena paused for a while," haha damon, i do listen to you sometimes, anyway, im getting in the car now, i'll be a few minuets." Damon put the phone down and walked around for a while, enjoting the silence of the carollers while he could. Elena had been round the day before plastering the boarding house with decorations, fluffy white tinsel, fairy lights, a giant tree and even a little raindeer in the corner of the room.. damon wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

It wasn't long before elena knocked at the door damon opened it with a smile, elena was dressed as the sexiest elf damon had ever seen, he felt like his jaw was going to fall onto the ground any moment, suddenly elena began singing as she skipped into the house with a bundle of presents," we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!" She jumped onto the sofa for her finish, and damon aplauded laughing.

She climbed up, and placed the sack under the tree and walked over to damon, her arms outstretched," merry christmas damon" Her voice was giddy, like a little child's. Damon tried to sound entheusiastic," merry christmas elena.." He was about to kiss her when she pulled away," ah,ah,ah." she shook her head. Damon looked confused as she reached into her back pocket. She pulled out some mistletoe and held it above their heads, damon laughed and met her lips for a long passionate kiss.

After the kiss had ended elena say down with damon on the sofa, admiring the roaring fire," so.." she began," your still not talking to stephan?" Her voice changed it's tone, she was sad, she didn't love stephan any more, and they'd worked things out, but she still cared for shook his head, saying nothing, elena looked at him," damon, you've left him.. and on christmas aswell.." She was obviously not trying to upset damon.

Damon stood up, why would she be defending him? Yeah, so they'd had a fall out... so what? He looked at elena," for god sake elena, you're always defending him!" He raised his voice a little more than maybe he should of.. Elena's eyes began to fill with tears and she ran upstairs, throwing the mistletoe behind her as she ran.

Damon slouched on the sofa, angry, how could she? Puttng him on a guilt trip.. huh.. Damon closed his eyes and rested his head against the arm rest; It wasn't long before he fell fast asleep. Upstairs, elena had fell asleep also but in damon's bed; tears stood still on her flushed cheeks from where she'd been crying.

It hadn't been long before a whoosh of cold air awoke damon, he sat upwright on the sofa, looking around. To his suprise he saw a fine dressed old man with a short white beard standing beofre him," well hello damon." Damon ignored the polliteness and snarled at the stranger," who the hell are you?" The old man simply laughed, why my dear boy, i'm the ghost of christmas past" His voice was calm. Boy? who did this old geezer think he was?," What the hell? How ?" Damon asked as he circled the old man.

The old man laughed," come with me to your christmas past damon, it's time for you to remember what makes christmas such a horrible time for you.." Before damon could answer, he was swept away in a whoosh of air..


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo.. here's the second chapter! more to follow shortly! hope you all like this.. any suggestions on what damon should see for his christmas present ghost? The best idea will be used.. but hurrt i will be starting very soon! Comment, follow**

**have a good read! love you all..lucy xx**

Damon sighed, he might just aswell go along with it, after all;if it _was_ just a dream, it was the most exiting one he'd ever had. The ghost held his hand out as mist began to form around them, damon rolled his eyes," whatever this is..lets get it over with" he moaned and took the ghosts cold, lifless hand. All it took was for damon to blink, and then suddenly they were in a huge, swirling, bright place. Damon rubbed his eyes and looked around, there were doors every where. He finally spoke,"are we gonna go through a door?" Damon whispered.

The ghost chuckled," all of these doors lead to different senarios of your life, we're going into your christmas past, which is.. this door" He pointed to a bright door at their side. He turned the bright handle and they walked in, the light that hit damon's face was blinding, he had to look away as they walked in. When damon finally opened his eyes, he gasped.

He looked around, it was snowing lightly, two snowmen stood still outside a large house.. his old house from when he was a child. He remembered christmas when he was a child, how he'd be so exited about santa, how putting the star on the tree was his faveroite part of decorating...christmas was so magical back then. He sighed as the ghost lead him to the outside of the house. They stopped by the brick wall, the ghost spoke," here, you can't be seen, heard, or felt.." he began, damon leaned casually against the wall, only to fall through it. The ghost laughed and stepped through," oh and you can walk through walls" Thanks for telling me" damon grumbled.

Damon looked round the bright, candle lit room, the smell of his mother's christmas turkey drifted through the air, he loved that smell. Damon heard footsteps coming down the stairs, before long, two small boys ran into the room, they looked about 7 or 8 years old..it was him and stephan as children. The black haired child spoke excitedly to his brother as they played with their toys,"Look brother, out the window..snow!" the brown haired boy dropped his crayons and gasped as they both ran to the window, trying to count the snowflakes,"i wonder how many snowflakes there is.." the brown haired boy mused.

Damon rememberd this day, how much he loved his brother back then, they were true best friends. Suddenly, geuseppi, his father walked in with a the christmas mean, their mother followed. "Yay!" the boys exclained as they made their way tot he table. They all said grace and ate, damon would give anything to eat food again, his mother's cooking was always the best. After the family had finished, the mother offered to read the boys a story before bed, they all sat down by the fireplace as the story began.

Damon looked at the ghost and sighed, the ghost looked at him," it was so peacefull that night wasn't it damon?" Damon simply nodded as he watched the black and brown haired boy fall asleep together next to the fireplace. Damon finally spoke," can we go?" Damon became nervous. The ghost looked at him, his eyebrow arched," damon, you have to come to grips with what happened that night..face your fears as they might say" Damon tried to keep the tears back as he watched his mother carry her sons to bed.

As she walked, with both of them in her arms, she knocked into geuseppi's new glass cabinate, it fell to the ground with a thud; glass msashing all around them. The boys stirred slightly, damon opened his eyes to see what had happened, but stephan remained asleep. The mother shot a frantic look at geuseppi, who's face was turning a bright red colour with rage. The mother spoke," Darling..i..i" she stuttered. Geuseppi bellowed into her face," get the boys to bed now!" The mother carried ran up the stairs, damon snuggling into her chest shaking. She put them to bed and kissed them both slowly," i love you boys" she whispered, a small tear falling from her face. The small black haired boy pretended to sleep.

Damon grasped onto the ghost's arm," we need to go, NOW" he shouted, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. The ghost looked at him," you need to see this again damon;understand why you are like you are" Damon turned, and took a deep breath, watching his mother shaking as she slowly made her way down the stairs. His mother stood a slight distance fom geuseppi, shaking, afraid to speak, geuseppi turned to her, furious, he screamed hin her face,"Why did you do that you stupid woman?!" His voice echoed throughout the house, the small black haired boy, crawled out from his bed to the banister, to see his mother and father.

Geuseppi glared at the mother, she finally spoke, blubbering," please darling, the children.." Geuseppi's face turned a bright purple colour,"it's always the children isn't it?!" She looked at geuseppi, placing her shaky hand on his arm, he pushed it off, hard, she spoke again," no, no please don't.. darling.." Geuseppi turned to her," DON'T CALL ME DARLING!" he hit his hand across her face, throwing her to the floor. The black haired boy covered his mouth to stop his crys. He couldn't see anymore, he ran back to bed any buiried his body under the blanket, quietly sobbing.

Aa small tear fell from damon's eyes, he remembered all of this, the fear, the pain, he was terrified of his father from that day on. He turned to face the ghost," _please_, can we go now?" He pleaded, not wanting to see anymore. The ghost nodded simply as the mist appeared again; he closed his eyes. He felt a whoosh of wind and he was back in his room again. He sat on his bed, looking to the ground, the ghost sat beside him," another gost will be here for you soon damon, try and get some sleep" Damon didn't reply, tears fell from his face, he turned around, but the ghost was gone. He sighed and shook his head; lying back onto the bed, wiping tears from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo this is chapter 3! Damon has a look into his christmas present where he see's something that will melt his heart.. but will it be enough for him to make ammends with elena and stephan?**

**have a good read! love you all.. comment, lucy xx**

As much as damon tried, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. It obvoiusly wasn't a dream; he was sure of that. How dare some dead old man lecture him about how to live his life?He looked around the room, then suddenly began to see mist forming around the bed yet again, he sighed and pulled himself to sit up," hello whoever you are.." A woman dressed in a long red and green christmas dress appeared by the side of his bed, she had long blone hair that drooped down to her hips," hello damon, im the ghost of christmas present." She smiled, her voice light, like a feather almost; if that was even possible..

He shook her cold hand," damon, its a pleasure" he said sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow at him, damon crawled off the bed to stand next to her," so i presume that your gonna take me to some creepy portal with doors and lights and stuff..?" He looked around the room, almost waiting for it to happen. She smiled," not exactly, we're going to see what stephan is doing right now...i think that might help me get through to you." She gestured for damon to close his eyes, he did so and he was glad he did; even with his eyes closed he was almost blinded with the flash of light before him.

Once the lights had stopped, he peeked through his eyelashes, he was in the forest by the old lockwood cellar. Snow was lightly falling from the sky and sticking onto the ground, then his eyes found stephan; slouched over and sitting on a gravestone. Damon and the ghost walked over to him, damon quickly walked to the front of him. He was looking at the ground, shivering;he was freezing. Damon wanted to help him, to forget the whole argument and forget kicking him out of the boarding house, but he couldn't do anything, all he could do was watch his brother freeze.

The ghost walked next to damon, looking at stephan with a sympathetic look," You left your brother on christmas eve, you kicked him out on what used to be your faveriote holiday, imagine how he feels damon.." Her voice was soft. Damon said nothing, afraid of how many tears would fall from his eyes if he even spoke a 'd seen enough, he didn't want to see anymore. He walked away from his brother, with the ghost following," and where do you think your going?" her voice curious, but calm.

He turned," i don't want to see this anymore, take me home!" he shouted. trying not to show any emotion and failing. He began walking again; the ghost stood in the same spot, not moving a muscle," Wait, are you telling me that you actually feel sorry for your brother?" Her voice,still soft, even though damon wasalmost a yard away. Damon was about to speak, to spill his emotiones when he cleared his throat," no.. never, i just want to get home, now are you gonna take me or am i gonna have to force you?" He tried his best to make his voice frightening,intimidating.

The ghost didn't seem to feel offended or intimidated by his words, she walked towards him calmly," whell if that's what you really want damon." Damon nodded once and closed his eyes. Again there was a blinding flash, and in an instant, he was back in is bedroom. The ghost was nowhere to be seen, damon slouched on the bed with his head in his hands, trying to hold the sobs back, trying to forget the fact that his brother was practically dying in the forest because of him.

He couldn't handle the guilt anymore, he stood up, walking into the room where elena slept. He could hear her heart beating steadily, he half smiled. He turned the door handle slowly and walked into the room; towards elena. He could smell her salty tears that had dried on her cheeks, she had been crying. Damon's heart sank, he wanted to take it all back, to start again. He sat beside her, lightly stroking her cheek. Suddenly the floorboards creaked behind him, in an instant, he shot up off the bed and defensivley turned around.

He saw nothing in the room to his suprise untill something caught his eye, a white cloak being dragged in the corridor. The material only showed its'self for a short moment before it dissapeared behind the wall, damon slowly followed the material to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the final chapter, rated M for some sexual content later on in the chapter.. have a good read! Comment if you want me to write a request story, the first request gets a story! love you all, lucy xx**

Damon cautiously walked into his room to see an old woman with white hair in a white dress, she smiled politlet at him," come on my dear, we don't have much time, lets travel to your christmas future.." Damon sighed, but took her hand as the light hit his face. He was being ordered around by an old woman.. what had life come to? His eyes opened and he looked around.

Damon gasped, he was in the town's graveyard, there was a small crowd of people dressed in black clothes..a funeral. He looked at the old woman," who's funeral?" He asked frantically. She looked at him with an expressionless face," it's stephan's funeral damon." Those four words made damon fell like he was going to be sick; for once in all of his vampire life, he felt pysically sick.

He couldn't fine the words, he walked over to the crowd of moarning people. Amongst the crowd, he saw elena, her head bowed. She was holding his hand, he still looked as sexy as ever, the thought brought a smile to his lips. So they were together? Wait, he walked closer to the couple and looked at their hands, they weren't just together.. they were married. Damon felt like jumping for joy, him and elena, finally, together forever.

He walked back to the ghost,"do you see that? Me and elena are married.." His voice full of joy, he'd almost forgotten about stephan untill he looked at the grave again, his voice was low," how did stephan die?" He asked the question as if he didn't want an answear. The ghost looked at him, a grave look on her face,"Christmas eve.. when stephan was in the forest, he stayed there all night, and on christmas day, he tried to start over with you.. but you didn't listen, you sent him away, the guilt crushed him, after a few days he couldn't take anymore, he took his daylight ring off and burned to death." Damon looked at her in disbelief, no, it couldn't be true. Damon gasped," no" Was all he could say with out the tears spilling.

The ghost turned to him," Yes damon, that's what happened, you left your own flesh and blood on what used to be your faveriote time of year.." She shook her head watching the mourning crowd again. Damon fell to his knees, tears spilling down his face, shaking hin head, damon salvatore..crying, and he didn't give a damn about who saw right now. But he had a chance to fix this, she stood up and faced the woman," please, take me home.. i know what i have to do now" The ghost nodded her head in approval," as you wish dear Damon, now close.." Damon interupted, becoming impatient," Yeah, yeah, close your eyes.. i know the drill." He closed his eyes, and again the blinding light shone in his face. The light didn't last for long; he opened his eyes, he was back in bed. He sat up and yawned and looked around, was it a dream?

He shook his head, he didn't care, even if it was, he had to make ammends with everyone. He peered over the the alarm clock, it read shot up out of bed and ran downstairs, a smile on his face, Damon slavatore, genuinley smiling.. he looked like a giddy child as he looked round the room, admiring all of the decorations. He ran towards the wooden cabinet in the corner; his secret hiding place. He had brought elena a few presents the day before..after carefully placing them under the tree, he ran up to elena, a smile of joy on his face. He was at the bedroom dor in an instant, he turned the handle slowly and headed in. He saw elena's face, she looked peacefull, so beautifull. He took a breath, here goes nothing.

He lay down beside her, hugging her gently, she turned in her sleep and woke up, her eyes fluttered open, she was about to speak when Damon interupted," no, wait, i need to say something..elena i'm sorry for shouting yesterday, i truly am, i realise how important and special christmas is now, and i want to spend the day with you.. we can go downstairs in a minuet, santas been." He smiled a smile that made elena's heart flutter, she could tell that he meant it, a faint smile pulled at her lips." what made you change your mind?" She m=wondered, their lips inches apart. Damon shrugged his shoulders," it came to me in a dream."

Elena smiled and pulled his lips to hers, they felt like velvet. He caressed every inch of her almost naked body, she shuddeered at his touch," i have a christmas present for you.." Damon's voice turned elena on instantly. She raised her eye brows," oh?" Her voice was soft, inncocent. Damon smiled kissing down her neck," mmhmm, this if the first one.." He moved his lips down to her chest where he kissed each of her breasts tenderly, she smiled in pleasure and threw her head back," i think i like this present Damon..oh..damon" She moaned as he kissed her lower region. He smiled, she was already ready for him. He didn't want to waste a moment longer, he threw his boxers onto the ground and quickly lay ontop of her, being carefull not to put too much of his weight on kissed him softly," hi" she whispered, a smile on her rosy face. Damon lightly kissed her cheek," merry christmas." And then he gently slid into her, making her moan almost instantly," i love you" He moaned as he picked up the pace.

Elena kissed damon's chest a while later," thankyou for my christmas present Damon.. its probably the best i've ever had." Her voice was seductive, it turned damon on almost instantly. He kissed her neck again and she moaned, they couldn't go for round two so soon after. Damon took Elena's moan the wrong way,he kissed her chest,"Mmm.. Elena, ready for round too already?" His hand moved down my body and worked in my lower region, i moaned loud, his touch was so sensetive on her skin now, it was like every touch set her skin on fire.

She moved her hand down her body to meet his, as much as she wanted more right now, it_ was _christmas, they couldn't spend the whole day having sex! Damon got the message and smiled," i have some more presents for you downstairs, come on lets go" He took her hand and helped the nakid elena out of bed, he admired her perfect body before he handed her some lingeree and one of his long wasn't long before they skipped downstairs and opened their presents. Damon laughed when he received a sexy aprin that read 'kiss the chef.'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Damon smiled a wide smile, elena looked at him confused by his excited expression," who's that?" she asked Damon as he headed to the door. Damon opened the door to find stefan, stefan began to speak," Damon, i.." Damon interupted, wrapping his arms around his brother tightly," Stefan.. i'm sorry, i didn't mean to do that to you..it was wrong, lets just forget about it, come on in." Stefan smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder, a bright smile on his face. Elena gestured for him to sit down next to her and he did.

They could of all stayed like that forever, damon holding elena in his arms and stefan's arm around Damon's shoulder, just staring at the roaring fire, enjoying eachother's company. " Merry christmas you guys" Stefan whispered. Damon kissed Elena tenderly," Merry christmas, brother.. Elena"


End file.
